Anakin Skywalker
Leben als Sklave Anakin war zusammen mit seiner Mutter Shmi Skywalker Sklave von dem Sklavenhändler Watto. Da Anakin das Pottrennen gewann ließ Watto ihn gehen, seine Mutter jedoch nicht. Er ging mit Qui Gon Jinn um zum Jedi ausgebildet zu werden. Dieser wurde von dem Sith-Lord Darth Maul getötet, so dass Obi Wan ihn ausbildete. Besuch auf Tatooine Anakin und Padme besuchten Anakins Familie auf Tatooine. Seine Mutter hatte den Feuchtfarmer Cliegg Lars geheiratet, so dass Anakin nun einen Stievbruder und eine Stievschwester hatte. Als Anakin erfuhr dass seine Mutter von Tusken-Räubern entführt wurde machte er sich sofort auf die Suche, doch die war bereits in einer Hütte am sterben. Anakin tötete alle Tusken-Räuber aus Hass und gab seinem Meister Obi Wan Kenobi die Schuld für den Verlust seiner Mutter. Ein Padawan für Anakin Anakin und seinem Meister Obi Wan lief eine junge Togruta über den Weg die sich vorstellte und sagte dass sie zum Padawan ernannt wurde und Meister Yoda ihr einen Meister genannt hat. Zuerst dachten die beiden Jedi dass Obi Wan Kenobi der Meister sein sollte, doch als sie erwähnte dass Anakin der Meister werden sollte war dieser nicht begeistert. Ahsoka war für ihn nur ein nerviges Gör. Als sie ihn Skyguy nannte war er sehr genervt von ihr. Er nannte sie Snips. Von da an nannten sie sich immer gegenseitig Skyguy und Snips. Am Ende mochte er seinen Padawan dann doch und würde sein Leben für sie riskieren. Verraten gefühlt Anakin machte alles gut. Er war mächtiger als sein Meister, und kam deswegen auch in den Jedi-Rat, wurde Jedoch nicht zum Jedi-Meister ernannt. Anakin war beleidigt da es sowas noch nie in der Geschichte der Jedi gab. Die meisten Jedi vertrauten ihm ,fast alle außer Meister Windu. Er versuchte alles um ihn zu beeindrucken, doch er schaffte es nicht. Vater und Visionen Anakins Frau Padme Amidala teilte ihm mit dass er Vater von 2 Kindern werden wird, Er freute sich darauf, doch am Abend hatte er die Vision dass Padme bei der Geburt der Babys sterben wird. Meister Yoda teilte ihm mit dass an Visionen oft was dran ist. Von daher suchte er Rat bei Kanzler Palpatine. Palpatine sagte dass man wenn man auf der dunklen Seite ist Leben retten kann. Anakin schrie den Kanzler an und sagte er sei der dunkle Lord der Sith nachdem die Jedi schon die ganze Zeit gesucht haben. Er ging zu Meister Windu und teilte ihm mit dass der Kanzler der Sith ist nach dem die Jedi die ganze Zeit gesucht haben. Mace Windu ging mit den Jedi Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto und Saesee Tiin in das Büro des Kanzlers um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Dieser halbierte zuerst Agen Kolar, danach erstach er Saesee Tiin, dann duelierte er sich ein bisschen mit Kit Fisto welchen er dann auch erstach. Es war nur noch Mace Windu übrig. Darth Vader Mace Windu und Palpatine duellierten sich. Mace Windu schaffte es ihn in die Ecke zu werfen. Palpatine schleuderte Machtblitze auf Mace, doch dieser schleuderte sie zurück und zerstörte Palpatines Gesicht. Mace Windu beschloss dass es das beste wäre ihn zu vernichten, doch Anakin wehrte sich dagegen und schlug Mace seine Hand ab. Palpatine schleuderte ihn aus dem Fenster. Anakin wurde zu Darth Vader und die Order 66 wurde ausgeführt. Obi Wan Kenobi erzählte Padme davon, und diese flog sofort nach Mustafar. Als Anakin nachkam redete er mit Padme. Als Obi Wan Kenobi aufkreuzte nahm er Padme in den Würgegriff. Obi Wan duellierte sich mit seinem ehemaligem Schüler. Dieses Duell gewann er und Anakin fiel ins Feuer. Darth Sidious und 2 Sturmtruppler konnten ihm das Leben retten. Padme Amidala konnte die Kinder Luke Skywalker und Leia Skywalker zur Welt bringen, starb jedoch danach. Senator Bail Organa und seine Frau Breha Organa adoptierten Leia. Owen Lars und seine Frau Beru Lars adoptieren Luke Skywalker. Tod Darth Vader versuchte seinen Sohn Luke Skywalker zu bekehren. Als Luke Darth Sidious töten wollte stellte sich Vader dazwischen und duellierte sich mit seinem Sohn. Als Vader sah wie Sidious dabei war Luke zu töten hob er Palpatine hoch um ihn zu töten. Das gelang ihm zwar, doch Palpatine gelang es genauso Vader mit seinen Machtblitzen zu attackieren. Vader nahm seine Maske ab, und starb. Quellen Star Wars Episode 1 Die dunkle Bedrohung Star Wars Episode 2 Angriff der Klonkrieger The Clone Wars Film The Clone Wars Angriff der Malevolence The Clone Wars Der Schatten der Malevolance The Clone Wars Die Zerstörung der Malevolence The Clone Wars Rekruten The Clone Wars Der Fall eines Droiden The Clone Wars Kampf der Droiden The Clone Wars Die Ergreifung Des Count The Clone Wars Der Freikauf The Clone Wars Die Bruchlandung The Clone Wars Die Verteidiger des Friedens The Clone Wars Der Übergriff The Clone Wars Der unsichtbare Feind The Clone Wars Das Vrius The Clone Wars Das Geheimnis der Monde The Clone Wars Sturm über Ryloth The Clone Wars Freiheit für Ryloth The Clone Wars Das Geiseldrama The Clone Wars Der Holocron-Raub The Clone Wars Schicksalhafte Ladung The Clone Wars Kinder der Macht The Clone Wars Spion des Senats The Clone Wars Kampf und Wettkampf The Clone Wars Die Waffenfabrik The Clone Wars Das Vermächtnis des Terrors The Clone Wars Gehirn Parasitten The Clone Wars Grievous Hinterhalt The Clone Wars Eine Lektion in Sache Geduld The Clone Wars Verschwörung auf Mandalore The Clone Wars Reise der Versuchung The Clone Wars Die Herzogin von Mandalore The Clone Wars Mord im Senat The Clone Wars Katz und Maus The Clone Wars Kopfgeldjäger The Clone Wars Das Zillo Biest The Clone Wars Das Zillo Biest schlägt zurück The Clone Wars Tödliche Falle The Clone Wars Komm nach Hause R2 The Clone Wars Auf Geiseljagd The Clone Wars ARC Soladaten The Clone Wars Einflussbereiche The Clone Wars Die Akademie The Clone Wars Attentäter The Clone Wars Böse Absichten The Clone Wars Helden an Beiden Seiten The Clone Wars Das Streben nach Frieden The Clone Wars Schwestern der Nacht The Clone Wars Hexen des Nebels The Clone Wars Wächter der Macht The Clone Wars Der Altar von Mortis The Clone Wars Vergessene Zukunft The Clone Wars Die Zitadelle The Clone Wars Gegenangriff The Clone Wars Opfer und Ehre The Clone Wars Padawan vermisst The Clone Wars Ein Wookiee schlägt zurück The Clone Wars Krieg der Meere The Clone Wars Eine letzte Hoffnung The Clone Wars Königreiche muss man sich verdienen The Clone Wars Krieger des Schattens The Clone Wars Die Dunkelheit von Umbara The Clone Wars Sklaverei The Clone Wars Sklaven der Republik The Clone Wars Meister und Sklave The Clone Wars Transformer The Clone Wars Freund und Feind The Clone Wars Die Box The Clone Wars Doppeltes Spiel The Clone Wars Brüder The Clone Wars Loyalitäten The Clone Wars Krieg an zwei Fronten The Clone Wars Mit ihren eigenen Waffen The Clone Wars Der Preis der Freiheit The Clone Wars Droiden bevorzugt The Clone Wars Kreuzer ohne Wiederkehr The Clone Wars Verdachtsmomente The Clone Wars Der Jedi der zu viel wusste The Clone Wars Das verlorene Kind The Clone Wars Vom Licht entfernt The Clone Wars Zustand unbekannt The Clone Wars Befehle The Clone Wars Ein alter Freund The Clone Wars Clovis Aufstieg The Clone Wars Wiederbelebung The Clone Wars Spuren The Clone Wars Stimmen The Clone Wars Schicksal The Clone Wars Opfer The Clone Wars A Death on Utapu The Clone Wars In Search of the Crystal The Clone Wars Crystal Crisis The Clone Wars The Big Bang The Clone Wars The Bad Batch The Clone Wars A Distant Echo The Clone Wars On the Wings of Keeradaks The Clone Wars Unfinished Business The Clone Wars Dark Disciple Star Wars Episode 3 Die Rache der Sith Rebels Galaxis in Flammen Rebels Die Belagerung von Lothal (Pilotfilm Staffel 2) Star Wars Episode 4 Eine neue Hoffnung Star Wars Episode 5 Das Imperium schlägt zurück Star Wars Episode 6 Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Männlich